What ever happened to them?
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: Ami, Makio, and Nori all went to the same jr high together. They wonder why didn't Sho or kyoko showed up to the reunion; so they'll make a little trip. please review
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on years later. Kyoko might be 26 now, who knows. And Ami is a lawyer, Maiko works at an office and Nori is a school teacher at the same Jr. High, how ironic. Any way please enjoy and review .

Chapter 1

Ami waited at a very reserved table in a corner of the cafe. She lightly tapped her finger nail on the table, quietly waiting. She checked her watch and sighed, she knew that they were going to be late but not this late. She took a sip of her coffee, she heard the noise of heels hitting the title floor. Ami turned and smiled " What took you so long?" Maiko smiled and took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. " Gomennasai, i couldn't get off of work sooner. My boss made me do some extra work." Ami stared at her coffee and then slowly looked at her with a grin " Suuurrreee.. i bet you forgot." Maiko turned to look at the door with a slight blush on her face. " OOOhhh look Nori is here." Ami took another sip of her coffee and giggled "I'll take that as a yes."

Nori relaxed in her chair , she tried to catch her breath, " Gomennasai, i really tried to get here but i had to grade some papers." she said between breaths. Ami nodded " its ok ", Maiko looked at Ami in disbelieve " What... why do you believe her but not me?" Ami turned and raised an eye brow " Do you really want me to anwser that?" Maiko pouted and looked down at the table and started to make circles on the table with her finger "No" Ami chuckled.

" So how was your day , Ami-san?"

"Tiring, but i'm happy that its friday, and i get to hang out with you guys. And you?"

" It was surprisingly smooth this week, what about you Maiko? "

They both turned to look at Maiko who looked like she wasn't paying attention. Nori waved her hand infront of Maikos face. Maiko finally reacted after Ami shook her, " Gomennasai, what did you say ?" Ami looked at her and giggled. " Why are you laughing?" Maiko glared at Ami. " Gomennasai...Gomennasai, it's just that you had a very flustered look."

" What where you so deep in thought about, Maiko?" Nori stared at her.

" Its just that, well...ammm.. it still bothers me that Sho never showed up at the reunion. I really wanted to see him after all these years. Thats all."

Both Ami and Nori thought about it too, its been years since the reunion. All three girls sighed. " Well maybe he was busy." Nori said, not sure of herself. Ami stayed quiet, knowing if she said something she would hurt Maiko. She tried to think of something to say " OOhhh what about that girl who hanged around sho? Has anyone heard of her?" Nori and Maiko looked at one another and then at Ami, " Hey, thats right.. whats her name?" Nori tried to remember, the girls face but couldn't quit remember. She knew what Ami was trying to refer to. But once she thought about it, she couldn't really remember the girl. She only saw her in class, she was quiet.

Then it hit her, she remembered a girl with black hair crying in the courtyard under the rain. She was holding a bluish rock in her semi beaten hands. She held it close to her heart, as if trying to take all of her feelings and placing it in the rock. That day Nori, knew that, that girl was suffering more then any one knew. She really wanted to help her, but she knew if she helped she would just be another victim to the Sho fans.

so she tried to help in little ways. She knew that they didn't help much, but she wanted to help some how. She left little incouraging notes or band-aids in her shoe locker or even a snack when her lunch was stolen. From that day, she didn't cry in plain view, she smiled from time to time even though she was treated badly.

Nori smiled at her memory, she had never told Ami or Maiko about it. It was her little secret, she was hoping to meet her again some day. But she really didn't want Maiko to know since she was a Sho fan. Nori knew she wouldn't do anything to harm someone else but she still didn't want her to know.

Ami, she really didn't care, she did actually go out with Sho for a month. But no one knew that Ami broke up with Sho in reality. Sho braged about going out with her and that he dumped her because he was bored or something. But that was a lie, Ami smiled knowing the truth. " OOHHH her name was Mogami Kyoko" Ami and Nori said in unison, Maiko looked at them in surprise.

Maiko looked at her friends " Do you guys think that Sho and Kyoko are still together?" Nori stared at Maiko, hoping that they weren't " Who knows?"

Ami frowned and whispered " Knowing Sho, he would be a jackass. He would either annoy her to death and she would leave or he would leave her."

Maiko turned to look at Ami with a smile " What did you say i couldn't hear? " Ami smiled and said " ahhhh...I said the same thing as Nori" trying to cover it up.

Then an idea weaved in to Ami's head, she grined " Hey girls do you want to make a little trip to Tokyo this summer? To let Maiko see Sho and to do a little shopping." Nori nodded and Maiko jumped out of her seat hugging Ami. " Really, would you do that for me?" Ami laughed " Ya for a friend anything." Nori smiled, she had her chance to see what ever happened to Kyoko.

That night the girls circled the date of there trip on the calender.

I'll try to update as soon as possible... J


	2. Chapter 2

i hope you enjoy this chapter ... XD please review.. please i want to know your opinions...

**Chapter 2**

After hours on the train, they finally got to Tokyo. Ami streched and looked at the sky with a smile. " Finally were here." Maiko was half awake, she was enjoying a wonderful nap until Ami woke her up. Nori just giggled and watched her friends fight. Ami ignored Maikos protests and started walking towards the exit " Where should we go first?" Nori pulled Ami's shirt and pointed at the map on the wall, " We should really look for a place to stay .Before we go off exploring the city." Ami nodded " then we should go to a Mini-mart store and get a tourist map. To look for a hotel and a good places to eat cuz i'm hungry." Ami clenched her sides, clearly hearing her stomach complain to the emptiness. Nori chuckled and pulled Maiko along who was clearly falling asleep.

Once they found a hotel, and settled in, they went on a search for a resturant. But at this point Ami didn't care where they ate as long as she filled the emptiness in her stomach. They found this quiet little place called Darumaya, Ami ran inside and took a table Nori and Maiko sat down and waited. They ordered and kept thinking what they were going to do that day.

Maiko took a sip of her soda and whispered softly. " Maybe... look for sho" Nori and Ami looked at one another and ther expressions soften. Maiko was like child even though she was a young woman of 25 years of age. Threw there childhood Ami and Nori had to take care of Maiko, even to this date. " Sure Maiko, but we don't even know what agency he works at. If you want will ask around?" Ami tried to remember the agency he worked at but the only agency she remembered was L.M.E. " I'll be back you guys" Nori stood up and went to the older woman and asked her where the bathrooms were located. The older woman pointed to the far left near the kitchen.

Once Nori came out she over heared the chef and the older woman talking. By the looks of it they owned the resturant. She was going to walk off, she really didn't like to hear someone elses conversation. But she stopped and her ears purked up when she heard them mention the name Kyoko. She leaned into the walk and stood there without making the slightest movement.

" Wasn't Kyoko suppose to visit us today?" the old man grunted.

" I'm not sure she said that she would. But you know she gets really busy, with her career and..." the older woman didn't finish she just smiled. Nori was very curious what she was going to say she turned her attention to the chef.

He smiled " Your right"

" You know if she doesn't come will end up at her place. she always inivits us over."

He nodded, then his expression changed once the phone started to ring.

"Hello" the woman anwsered and smiled, and just nodded and anwsered then hanged up.

" Who was it?" the man asked while flipping the food into the plate. The woman smiled at him "as expected, it was kyoko. she apologized , she had more work to do and had to do somethings with Kotonami-san. She said that she would be expecting us at her house tonight to eat."

The man chuckled and the smile lingered on his face. Nori wanted to know if they were talking about the same Kyoko, she was looking for. She smiled, she was going to come back and ask but when she was alone. She quickly walked to the table and sat down.

Ami stared at her " Why did you take so long in the bathroom? Did you get stuck or something?" Ami started to laugh. Nori just glared at her " No, i got a little distracted. Now i'm not going to tell you what i heard." Nori pouted and turned her head. Either way Nori wasn't going to tell them. " Awwww pleasseeeeeee, don't be like that Nori tell me " Ami pulled at Nori's shirt. Nori smirked but didn't turn to look at Ami. " No, and any way i think that everyone should explore the city on there own." Ami let go of Nori's shirt and just stared at her, and just nodded in confusion.

Ami knew if she asked 'why' then Nori would just change the subject with out her knowing. Nori was really smart, so the only way to know was to not ask questions because you would never get a straight anwser from her. Ami smiled, she was going to find out what Nori was up too.

Once they got back to there hotel to sleep, Nori kept thinking. Did she really want to see her? She chuckled to herself of course she did, she did miss her smile. Nori really wanted to become friends with Kyoko but there were alot of things that prevented them to even talk. She sighed, while look at the cieling. All of a sudden Ami jumped into Nori's bed, " Nori are you awake?" she whispered trying to not wake Meiko up. "yes, whats wrong?" Ami looked down at the sheets.

" Can we talk? i don't feel like sleeping." Nori lefted herself off the bed with her hands. She looked at the figure looking down. " ya, sure" she lefted the bed sheets letting Ami in. "So what do you want to talk about?"

" I didn't want anyone to know, i thought i would be an out cast. But once i thought about it, it seems stupid and ridiculous."

Nori stared at Ami confused " Whats wrong i won't judge you "

Ami smiled " I know, i actually didn't come to tokyo to see Sho or go shopping or even get a break from our town. i came for someone else, i really am worried and want to know how they were doing "

Nori looked at Ami " Who?"

thank you for reading.. and i'll post the next chapter soon :)... and please review


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't worry your questions will be anwsered, just wait patiently. And remember there kind of, friends of kyoko. And the reason why meiko doesn't know about the agency is because she isn't a die hard fan. She just liked him in jr. high thats about it. She just wants to know what happened to her crush from all those years ago._

_I'm so sorry i didn't update sooner, just got a job at the beach and doing online classes. Been busy lately. I'll try to update sooner.\ENJOY_

**Chapter 3**

Nori waited patiently for her anwser, but it never came. She stared towards Ami's direction and still waited, but no sound nor movement. She got closer to Ami and noticed that she was sound asleep holding on to her arm. Nori smiled and patted her head and returned to starring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought about what Ami was about to say, but she too fell into a deep sleep.

"Ami, Nori Wake up ... wake up!" Meiko kept saying while pulling on the bed sheets. "No, 5 more mintues." Ami said while snuggling closer to Nori. " NO, get up you two!" this time Meiko pulled the sheets completely off the bed. Nori was use to these kind of mornings. Meiko would be yelling early in the morning, Ami would be hugging her, not letting sighed and tried to left herself off the bed. But as usual Ami was not letting her go.

Nori placed her hand on Ami's cheek " Ami its time to get up." Ami grunted and pulled her closer. " No, Ami get up." Ami opened her eyes one by one and looked around and stretched. " What time is it?" Meiko looked at the clock on the wall " Its 8:05" She got off the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As usual, the morning went smoothly, they ate breakfreast and went to the stores.

" Hey, Ami I'll be back i want to check out something. I won't take long, i promise." Ami smiled at Nori and nodded and she started to walk off. Ami ran up to Meiko " Meiko are you going to be okay alone for a few mintues. I want to check something out." Meiko picked up some sunglasses and tried them on , she nodded " Just don't take long, i'll be waiting here okay." Ami was almost out the door when she yelled out an okay, startling a couple on her way out.

Ami, caught up to Nori and noticed that she when back to the resturant. Ami grin and quickly entered the store next door and bought a shirt, a hat and sunglasses. She entered the resturant casualy and sat down close enough to hear Nori and the owners wife's conversation.

" Hello, excuse me, you might think i'm extremely rude. But yesterday i was listening to the conversation you were having with your husband. And i wanted to Know what is the last name of the girl you were talking about." the older woman stared at Nori in surprised but then she relaxed and smiled. " May i ask why? " Nori smiled " I'm looking for a friend, that's all."

" Well her name is Mogami Kyoko, is she the person your looking for?" Nori's eyes widen, she found her, she smiled and nodded. " Do you know how i can contact her or meet her."

The older woman sat down and tried to think, " Well tonight, shes suppose to come to visit us. She comes about the time that we close, if you like you could come back at 7:30 and wait for her . She would be very happy, would you like me to tell her."

Nori's smile widen " Thank you, i'll come back and please don't tell her i want to talk to her once she arrrives." The older woman smiled and nodded " Then will be expecting you tonight, bye ." Nori said her good byes and walked out the door. Ami quickly got up and walked after her, as soon as she was out of the resturant she noticed that she lost Nori. She took off her glasses and looked around and all of a sudden she felt someone pull at her hand. She turned around nd found Nori staring at her.

"Why were you following me?"

"ummmm well..mmm ahhhh" Ami couldn't think of anything .

"Did you think you could fool me Ami, i noticed your intentions from the beginning and saw you go into the store next door." Ami pouted. Nori sighed " Did you hear everything ?" Ami looked up at Nori and nodded," Nori the person i was telling you about last night was Kyoko. After i knew that she had ran away with Sho i became worried. The guy can't even take care of himself, how is he going to take care of her." Nori smiled and chuckled " So you want to see her too huh?" Ami smiled and Nori knew she did. But what were they going to tell Meiko. They looked at one another and knew Meiko wouldn't care, she would maybe like to see Kyoko too.

As Nori gazed at her watch she pulled Ami's hand, they had left Meiko all alone. Once they got to the store they found Meiko talking to someone. From afar Meiko looked like she was smiling but if you got closer you can tell it was a fake smile, she did not look so happy. Nori rushed to Meiko " Meiko, Meiko we're so sorry we left you all alone but we got good news." Nori stopped and looked at the person Meiko was talking to. As Nori stopped Ami bumped into her and looked over her shoulder and froze as well. It was Izumi, miss popular and bully of there jr high school.

Both Ami and Nori smiled and said hello and asked what she was doing in Tokyo. She moved to Tokyo after high school and worked at the store and now is Manager of the store. They talked for hours, once they were leaving the store Izumi yelled," Come visit me any time." All three smiled and wave. Once they got to the hotel they stared at one another and shivered. The last person they wanted to run into.

" What is the good news" Meiko starred at Ami and Nori with a huge smile.

They laughed " Would you like to see Kyoko again?"

"Kyoko?"

" Ya Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko... do remember who she is?"

"MMMM... ohhh ya, wait you found her?"

Ami and Nori smiled and nodded, and Meiko froze " Really you found her? then yes i want to see how she's doing. When are we going to go visit her ."

Ami and Nori said in unison.. " Today at 7:30"

_Hope that your liking the story, and i'll see you guys in the next chapter... :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really sorry, work has been hard. But yesterday and today were my breaks. I will try to update as soon as possible I'm really sorry if i take so long._

**Chapter 4**

Once they explained everything to Meiko, they noticed the time and it was time for them to go to the restaurant. All three were really happy they really wanted to see how Kyoko was.

Nori looked at her watch and it was 7:35, she saw people come in and go out. Then a young man sat down and order he stayed for a few minutes then left. Ami tapped her finger and saw some people still the restaurant. Ami checked her watch it was 7: 47, and noticed that a lot of people were leaving but there were still a few people. Then a young girl came in and sat down and just ordered a salad and ate slowly. It was 8:03 and the restaurant was closed and the only person there was the young girl with a plain white shirt, a hat and jeans. She had a box next to her with the name of the restaurant. All three girls sighed it was only the delivery girl.

The older woman sat down next to the girl and smiled and pointed toward there table. The girl stood up and walk toward them.

"So I hear, you guys were looking for me." The girl took off her hat and smiled at them.

They all said, "Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled at them, "I'm sorry I look like this. It's because recently in my job there asking me to dress like a tomboy and I just got off work." They all stared at her they couldn't believe it was the same kyoko they knew from years ago. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman; her hair was different and shorter.

"I'm sorry to ask but who are you?" Nori smiled and got up from her chair" This is Takahashi Ami , Kichida Meiko and i"m Sasaki Nori." Kyoko smiled at her and ran up to Nori and hugged her surprising all three. Kyoko laughed "You guys thought I forgot about you. The only three girls in my whole school who were really nice to me and who cared. Who try to make my life at school better." Ami stood up and hugged Kyoko too and so did Meiko. Ami giggled "We missed you Kyoko. Why didn't you come to the reunion? Everyone went except you and Sho." Kyoko laughed... they all sat down... " Sorry i couldn't go, i have my job and well Sho couldn't go either because of his career."

Ami starred at kyoko and pulled on her shirt "Is he still with you?" Kyoko stared at Ami blankly and then chuckled " No, no his not. We only see each other once a week ... well sometimes." Nori and Ami sighed as if they were holding in air.

As hours went by they talked and talked and laughed. Then kyoko checked her watch, "OOHHH I'm sorry it's so late, I have to get home. I have an early job to do, but I'll be free in the afternoon if you like you guys could come in visit. I'll be home by 1." They all agreed, and kyoko gave them her address and told them that she would be waiting for them.

They got to the hotel with smiles on their faces. They all got into bed and then Nori noticed something "Hey you guys, Kyoko never told us what she worked as." The room got really quiet and Ami said "Hey that's right, well will ask her tomorrow."

**The Next Day  
><strong> 

All three girls were roaming the streets, passing the time. They pasted the store Izumi was working at but it was closed. They were happy that it was closed; they weren't going to bump into her... well not today hopefully. Once it was near the time of their meeting they called for a cab. They stopped at a store and bought a dessert to take.

" OOOOHhh my gosh.. Meiko, Ami and Nori .. What are you guys doing here?" They all turned and they found none other the Izumi. They smiled at her, but Ami just wanted to leave "We're sorry Izumi-san but were in a hurry. Maybe next time we can hang out."

"OOhhh where are you going?"

Meiko smiled "We're going to go visit a friend."

Izumi's eyes widen and grinned... " OOhhh do you mind if i tag along... oohh come on you guys."

They stared at one another and sighed and they nodded. They really didn't want to see what would happen if they said no. They didn't want to cause a scene, so they swallowed their pride and nodded. Nori looked at her cell phone.. " OOOO my gosh were going to be late." they all ran out the door and they all squished into the cap. Ami was protesting in a low whisper, she really didn't want Izumi to come ...but then she froze, and she was about to tell Nori but they had arrived.

Once they got out of the cap, Ami quickly pulled Nori's hand and whispered " Nori, wasn't Izumi the one who bullied Kyoko and made her life a leaving hell. And Izumi doesn't really like Kyoko." Nori stood there in shock, she frowned, and she couldn't do anything anymore. All four girls got into the elevator and Meiko pressed floor 8. Meiko stared in 'ahhhh' there was only one door in the whole floor. All three girls whispered to one another "Is this where Kyoko really lives?"

Ami ran to the door and knocked; Nori stood in front of the door and whispered "I'm truly sorry Kyoko."

_Next chapter I'll try to make it longer than this chapter. I hope your enjoying the story. __**Please review **__**J**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the support but right now i'm a little stuck on the story i have some ideas but they all conclude to a cheesy ending. I really need some opinions or ideas. Anything to make the story more intresting. **_

_**So far i like the idea of having Ren open the door i'll try to work with that. But i need more ideas to make it (T). PLEASE PLEASE i need your help, please leave reviews so i can update as soon as possible. **_

_**i can't promise that i will use all of the ideas in the next chapter but i will try to use them for the future chapters so please leave me a post.**_

_**Thank you **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you everyone, for your ideas they helped a lot. I even got great ideas for the next chapter. I just hope that they met to your guys expectations. Please enjoy the story...**_

**Chapter 5**

Ami glared at Izumi, she didn't do anything so she wouldn't bother Nori. Because she knew that Nori would have to clean up the mess after. The only thing she could do is glare.

Nori felt this horrible feeling from the pit of her stomach. She praied that everything was going to be ok. But in the back of her mind she knew that somehow something was going to happen, good or bad. It felt like hours, and no one answered the door. Izumi looked at all three girls, they all looked nerves.

"Ami-san, who are we visiting today?" Ami glared at the floor and sighed trying to control her emotions, "were here to visit Mogami. Kyoko" Izumi's smile automatically turned into a semi-frown. She froze for a second but then less than 2 seconds a smile appeared on her face. Ami turned away in discussed and fear, the smile that Izumi had plastered on her face wasn't sweet at all. But quite the opposite, it was fake, mad, jealous, and very cynical.

Nori looked at Izumi, and she felt sick. She took a step back and whispered to Ami, " Ami ... Ami... pssst, AMI!" Ami slowly turned and looked at a very worried Nori " What?" Nori placed her hand next to her mouth and whispered, " Can you help me? " Ami smiled knowing what Nori was about to say. But still wanting to hear it from her. "In what?" Nori smiled, she knew that Ami would understand " Please keep Izumi away from Kyoko and never leave her alone with Kyoko." Ami nodded she leaned backwards to say something but the door suddenly opened.

Meiko smiled at a very tired looking Kyoko. Kyoko smiled back, "I'm so sorry i was cleaning. I thought I would get off work sooner but there were some complications. But, please please come in." Kyoko moved to the side opening the door wider allowing them to pass. Meiko stayed next to Kyoko, " Soooo Kyoko, you live here?"

Kyoko smiled, and then all of a sudden Izumi answered cutting Kyoko off, "I bet that she's the maid or something."

Ami shouted "IZUMI... You should..." Kyoko step in front of Ami, cutting her off. "Hi Izumi, long time no see. You look well." Kyoko smiled. "So you do remember me." Izumi smirked, Kyoko ignored her. Then she looked at her hand, she felt small pressure on her hand. Meiko was squeezing her hand, and she smiled at her. Kyoko pulled Meiko and guided everyone to the living room.

"I'm glad to see everyone is doing well." Izumi looked around the apartment, finding everything in it was expensive. She really wondered if Kyoko really lived here. Ami stood up from the coach and picked up a picture from the small coffee table. "Kyoko, these people in the picture. Are they the ones who own the restaurant?" Kyoko smiled and nodded " Yes, there very important to me. They helped me so much, when I arrived to Tokyo."

Izumi snorted and turned and stood up. She looked at a very strange picture, she quickly turned to Kyoko. "Why do you have a picture of Natsu? Do you know her?" Kyoko smiled " Would you like to meet her?" suddenly the atmosphere changed. They felt this heavy and cold atmosphere, Izumi knew that smile anywhere. The person sitting in front of her wasn't Kyoko anymore. "Tsk...tsk...tsk, you haven't changed one bet Izumi-chan. But don't you think that your methods and sarcasm gotten old. Isn't it better to play with the victim then get it over with it?"

Natsu got up from her seat and walked toward Izumi and crazed her cheek. She bend down and she cooed in Izumi's ear, " I would take my sweet time to enjoy ... breaking the person's will to pieces. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Izumi couldn't move, her mind and body were screaming for help. But nothing came out Izumi's mouth. Natsu stood up straight, satisfied she smiled at Izumi's reaction.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Ami whispered "COOOL!", admiration glowed in her eyes. Nori and Meiko turned to Ami in surprise.

All of a sudden a girl with long brown wavy hair comes running into the apartment, snapping Kyoko back. Kyoko noticed that she didn't lock the door.

"Oneesan... Oneesan! Please help me." The girl threw herself into Kyoko's arms. "What's wrong." she said with worry written all over her face. "Please Oniisan hide me... hide me. Before they find me." the girl hid behind Kyoko.

"Who?" Kyoko said confused.

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT... there's so many ideas running through my mind for the next chapter and again thank you for your support it really inspires me to keep writing. Please keep review and sending me ideas, they really help!**_

_**See you in the next chapter**__**...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me after this chapter; it will change no worries...**_

**Chapter 6**

"MARIA, where are you? MARIA don't be mean, where are you?" a tall man interred the room wearing an outfit from India. Kyoko smiled, "Hi, Mr. President, what are you doing here?" Lorry had a sad puppy dog face "I'm looking for Maria. I told her I wanted her to wear the matching outfit to mine and she disappeared." Kyoko started to laugh; she knew that this would be one of the causes for Marias actions.

Meiko yelled out in pure joy "AHHHH your Lory, the president of L.M.E?" she ran up to Lory. He smiled and nodded "Yes... Senorita"

Meiko connected the dots and she turned to Kyoko with the strangest sparkling look, "SO, that makes you KYOKO, the famous actress/model." Kyoko chuckled. "So you figured out my little secret."

Lory chuckled and turned to Kyoko, "AHHH there you are!" Maria flinched and starred at her grandfather how was already making his way to her she hid behind Kyoko and hugged her tighter. Kyoko sighed and giggled.

Everyone turned in amazement, Izumi's jealousy grew. She hated Kyoko even more. But she stayed quiet knowing that she had Natsu, Mio and maybe more characters.

Lory pouted and sat next to Meiko "fine, you win Maria." Maria sighed, but she didn't let go of Kyoko. " Oneesan, who are your guests?" kyoko smiled and introduced everyone but once she got to Izumi. Maria's smile turned cynical. Knowing full well who Izumi was and her past. Kyoko excused herself, she when to the kitchen to make some tea. Nori took this chance to have a small talk with Kyoko, to catch up. She followed Kyoko into the kitchen to help her.

Lory stayed quiet and just smiled but Ami and Meiko had other plans, they just smiled and stared at Lory. Lory looked at them and stared back, there smiles grew. Being a grandfather, he knew that they were up to something... scheming something. Lory sighed "Yes?" Ami and Meiko looked at one another and giggled "How did Kyoko start as an actress and model?" Lory chuckled and sat back and started his story.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Nori were talking while making snacks. "I'm sorry Kyoko..." Nori's eyes were filled with regret and sadness. Kyoko stopped what she was doing and starred at Nori and smiled. " For what?" kyoko fully knew what she meant. "For the past and for the unwanted guest. I'm so sorry, I couldn't help you in the past and again I don't know what to do." Kyoko chuckled and went back to what she was doing, "You know, what you did in the past really helped me. Even though I knew I was being bullied every day, I knew I had someone who was there to catch me when I fell. Thank you to all three of you, you guys made my days less tiring and hopeless. And for today its ok Nori, I'm a big girl now; I think I can handle Izumi or anyone else from the past." Nori giggled. "So i can't help?" Kyoko chuckled and nodded "Yes you can, if you want to. I know that Ami is more than willing to help. Isn't she?" They both laughed, and they talked about their past and how they pasted threw false and errors. And how they overcame it.

Then all of sudden Lory bursts into the kitchen " OHHH, Kyoko before I forget, you're going to have visitors soon." Confused Kyoko starred at Lory as if he said something unknown, "Who?" Lory laughed and winked "It's a surprise. If I tell you now I'll ruin the surprise wouldn't I." He went back to the living room leaving both girls in the kitchen confused. Nori giggled at Kyoko's pouting face, but she stopped laughing once she saw something shinning on her left hand.

Nori's face was somewhat serious. " Kyoko... are you married?"

Kyoko looked at Nori in surprise; the question caught her off guard. But the surprise look quickly disappeared replacing it with a soft smile. "Yes, I am." Ami had just walked in and was shocked " r..r...r...?" she stuttered. Kyoko blushed and nodded again, Meiko and Izumi's mouth fell open. "Since when?" Meiko said stepping next to Ami. Kyoko laughed and looked at her rings "6 happy years." Nori smiled, she felt at peace knowing that Kyoko was happy and someone loved her. "Who is it?" Ami asked with excitement in her voice.

Then a loud knock was heard, kyoko walked to the door. Ami, Nori, Meiko, and Izumi peeked through the kitchen. Kyoko opened the door and a tall man walked in and hugged Kyoko.

"Honey, I'm home!" He bends down and kissed Kyoko's forehead. She giggled "Hi, Sho"

_**Hope you like it, and please to shoot me in site. Just be patient for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm very sorry if you guys didn't like the last chapter. But I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, and I tried to make it longer. ENJOY**_

**Chapter 7**

Kyoko pushed Sho, he chuckled "Stop playing around Sho", he hugged her and smiled " But it's a good game." Kyoko looked at him and he pouted, Izumi bursted out from the kitchen " Your married to Sho?" Sho grabbed Kyoko's waist and smiled "Yes", she giggled and pushed "No were not, he wishes." Sho laughed.

Nori, Ami, and Meiko smiled and sighed in relief that she wasn't married to him. Sho turned and looked at the girl with long black hair, who had an athletic body. He smiled at her, "Hi Ami, long time no see. How are you?" Ami surprised that Sho was being polite. She turned to Kyoko in shock, "What the hell did you do to him?" Everyone except Izumi bursted out laughing. Ami looked at everyone "No really, I'm serious." Kyoko looked at a grinning Sho and turned her attention to Ami. "Well you can say I fixed him over the years. It wasn't easy because of Sho stubbornness and pride, but at the end he changed for the better.

They laughed at a blushing Sho, he pouted and sat on the couch, " Hey Kyoko when is Sora and Saya coming home?" Maria sat next to Sho and crossed her legs "Ya that's true, when is he coming home?" Kyoko looked at the clock on the wall " mmmm in a few minutes. OOHHH MY GOSH, is that the time?" She rushed into her bedroom to change.

Everyone starred at the room, Sho and Maria were laughing, and they were use to Kyoko's bubbly personality.

Then it got really quiet, Izumi starred at Sho "Sooo how have you been Sho?" Sho looked at her in confusion "fine, who are you?" Izumi starred at him in shock, he didn't remember her. She wanted to know if he remembers anyone else. "Do you remember Nori or Meiko?" Sho laughed and starred at the girls next to Ami "of course, I do Nori class president and the only girl who rejected me. Meiko manger of the basketball team. And of course Ami's best friends." Izumi couldn't believe it, she was completely forgotten. She glared at the coffee table While Sho talked with the three girls and told Maria about his encounter with them in Jr. High. Lory smiled hearing about Kyoko's past, he checked his watch it was 2:15.

Then they heard the front door unlock and open. A little boy with dark black hair with bright blue eyes came running in with a little girl with blonde hair and honey brown eyes. The little girl looked like she was 3 and the boy looked like he was 5.

The girl ran into the living room searching for someone, her eyes eyes landed on one of the couches. The little boy ran after her and they both stopped and both yelled ... "AUNT MARIA, UNCLE SHO, GRANDPA LORY YOUR HERE!" The little girl jumped into Sho's lap and the boy into Maria's lap. They both giggled and looked at them with curiosity. Both children turned to the guests and stared at them. Maria hugged the little boy really tightly, "How are you, Sora?" Sora giggled and played with Marias hands " Ok, I guess." Sho looked at the very cute girl on his lap, she reminded him of Kyoko a lot only with Blonde hair, " Saya, where is your Aunt Kanae?" She turned to look at him with a sweet smile, "She said she would come up in a few minutes." And before they knew it, there was a Raven hair beauty that walked in with a little girl the same age as Sora.

The little girl had dark brown hair like Kanae and dark brown eyes. She looked exactly like her mother. "MO, KYOKO! Where are you?" Without noticing the guests in the living room Kanae stormed into the bedroom living the little girl alone in the hall. Lory stood up, got in one knee and extended his arms, "MIHARU!" the little girl turned and ran to Lory and jumped into his embrace with a huge smile "Grandpa Lory." Lory stood from the floor with Miharu in his arms, he returned to his seat and sat down with Miharu on his lap.

Then everyone was silent, all three kids sitting and starring at the strange guests in front of them. All of a sudden they heard a strange sound come from the bed room. Everyone's stares turned to the bedroom door, staying quiet and listening carefully.

"Kyoko, where are you? Are you in the walk in closet?" They heard Kanae throw her purse on a chair.

"Yes, I am", then everything was silent again.

"Wait... No... Moko-san I'm changing... No stop."

"OHHH stop being a big baby I've seen you in your underwear so many times."

"But it's embarrassing since I don't have a body like yours."

"Ohh come on, you know that you have a nice body. Then why else do you have the most desirable man as your husband. And you're a famous model."

"But...but...but..."

"No buts... let me see."

"NOOOO!"

"Ohhh... you should change your underwear into something sexier, since your hubby is coming back today."

"Ohhhh my gosh, that's true... Ahhh... where are you touching?"

"Ohhhhhh calm down, here put this on, and this too"

"Are you sure Moko-san?"

"Yes, now put it on... hurry"

Everyone was silent listening to the two women in the bed room. Finally, Kanae came out pulling Kyoko out into view. She had a simple flower pin, pinning up her hair to the side. She had light make-up on, but enough to show her beautiful pixie face. She was wearing a nice simple navy summer dress that ended at her knees showing off her long legs and black short heels. Lory and Maria walked toward Kyoko; Lory grabbed kyoko's hand and spun her around "You look amazing Kyoko." Maria agreed with her grandfather..." You do look beautiful oneesan." Sho just smiled and nodded. But the other four girls just stared at kyoko in amazement, they couldn't believe that kyoko could make something so beautiful, they were speechless.

Sora and Saya got off the couch and ran to Kyoko both yelling out in joy, "Mommy...Mommy! You look so pretty." Kyoko sat on the floor and hugged Sora and Saya; she smiled and kissed each of her children's cheeks.

Nori, Ami, Meiko, and Izumi couldn't believe how much kyoko has changed. She had the dream job that very one wished for that they could never get or reach for. She had two beautiful children and a handsome husband (according to the rumors).Meiko leaned next to Ami and whispered "Now I really want to meet Kyoko's husband." Ami nodded with wide eyes trying to process everything. When will they meet kyoko's husband?

Everyone returned to their seats in the living room. Kyoko remembered that she had snacks. So she got up from her seat and went to the kitchen, Kanae followed her into the the kitchen. "Kyoko who are your guests?" Kyoko went to the refrigerator to get the small cake she made. She looked at Kanae and smiled "Some girls from my Jr. High." Kanae froze when she heard 'Jr. High', and stared at Kyoko. "So... um... there" Kyoko cut her off "No, three of them are my friends." Kanae smiled but then she frowned "three?" Kanae peeked from the kitchen and could guess who. She glared at Izumi and went back to the kitchen.

Izumi couldn't believe she was in a room with the owner of L.M.E, his grand-daughter, a famous singer, and two famous actress/ models. She was completely speechless; who would have thought Kyoko would become someone famous. And have friends who were beautiful, rich and famous. Izumi felt regret but anger and jealous took over, felling hate rate toward Kyoko. Kanae came out with plates and cups and kyoko with a cake and a pitcher of juice.

Kyoko was about to sit down when she noticed that they didn't have napkins or forks. She walked towards the kitchen again, but half way there the door opened. A tall man appeared; he set his suit case next to the door. Kyoko froze and stared at him; he looked at her and stared at her. She was breath taking, his throat went dry, and he licked his lips and took in Kyoko's appearance. A smile crept into his lips; she smiled as well looking at the tall dark handsome man before her. He softly whispered "I'm home", he took two steps and he was already in front of Kyoko. He picked her up, earning a squeal from her and then a giggle "I missed you so much, Koun." She placed her hands on either side of his face bring him closer to hers and softly kissed him. He placed one of his hands on her bare back pushing her up. Her skin tingled where he touched her, she could feel his thumbs playing with the straps of her dress. A shiver ran down her back, missing his touch and his soft passionate kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wasting any time to deepen the kiss. He moaned into her mouth missing her soft lips and licking her lower lip. She smiled to herself, receiving a moan from him.

Once they broke off the kiss and stared at one another with intensity. His eyes looked as if he could devour her. He softly kissed her jaw and making a trail from her jaw to her neck. She then realized that they weren't alone, she softly pushed his chest trying to make him stop.

This only thrilled him; he pushed her against the wall to get support and more access to her body. He kissed her collar bone, and playfully bit her, she gasped at the sudden pain. She blushed at his action, "Koun, stop" she whimpered. He smirked and looked at her and whispered "no", Kyoko saw only lust and desire in his eyes; he had turned into the emperor of the night.

"Please, Koun stop." she pushed him harder and squirmed. Koun kept kissing her, not listening to any of her pleas. He reached for her leg, lifting it to his waist. She gasped, and tried to push him off. Finally she gave in and got near his ear and cooed "Darling, we have guests." He froze and stared into Kyoko's honey brown eyes, still in the sexy position he turned to look at the people in the living room. He let go of Kyoko's leg and hugged Kyoko to his chest, Kyoko hid her blush in Koun's shirt. 11 paired of eyes staring at them in shock. Lory blushed and cleared his voice, "Hello, Koun."

Meiko, Ami, Nori and Izumi turned to Kanae and asked.. "Is that Kyoko's husband?"

Sho, Maria, Lory and Kanae nodded and smiled at the couple.

"What? REALLY?" the four girls said in unison.

_**Thank you for reading the story, hope you liked it... please review and tell me about your opinions. I'm starting to run out of ideas please send me some ideas...**_

_**See you in the next chapter**_


End file.
